


Dark Eyes

by AutisticWriter



Series: 3 Sentence Fics [42]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Forehead Kisses, Microfic, Prompt Fic, Sick Character, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 16:45:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16308935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: Sonia worries over a sick Gundham, and he tries his best to comfort her despite being the one who is unwell.





	Dark Eyes

She adores Gundham, so of course it hurts Sonia to see him sick; she finds herself near tears as she fusses over her sick boyfriend, wishing she had a Royal Nurse from the castle back home to help.

“You are doing well on your own, my Dark Lady,” Gundham says when she voices this, his voice thick with mucus; he gives her a slight smile, but the effect is ruined by his clammy face, red nose and horribly bloodshot eyes (his coughing has caused blood vessels in his eyes to burst, creating large red splodges all over the whites of his eyes – more than once, Sonia has jumped at the sight of his red, dark eyes in the evening light).

“Thank you,” Sonia says, kissing his sweaty forehead and whispering, “Please recover soon.”


End file.
